Room of Requirement
by 2kitsune
Summary: Harry can't find Ron, and its already fourth period; so when he uses the marauders map and eventually figures out he's in the room of retirement, he finds Ron doing something rather interesting and embarrassing. After three weeks of not talking afterwards Hermione locks them in an unused classroom, but in the end, they do a little more than just talking.


Title: Room of Requirement

Pairing: Rarry (HarrryxRon)

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning: T, one little M rated scene.

: 2kitsune :

* * *

Harry's day started out as normal, he was woken to the loud sound of his current best friend (and crush) Ron yelling at him to get up. Harry winced when the redhead started throwing books, letting out a long sigh of expiration the Blackett's eyes snapped open to reveal emerald green eyes and he rudely yelled

"All right Ron! I'm up you git!"

Before flopping back down.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see Ron frown slightly, still keeping an eye on his friend Harry witnessed that exact smile turn into a large smirk and an evil glint shined into Ron's blue eyes. Feeling his stomach sink and his palms become a little sweats Harry decided it was a very good idea to get up when the redhead flicked out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

Letting out an even longer sigh Harry pushed up of his stomach, turning so that he was sitting at the end of the bed. The maroon red duvet slid off his chest to pool onto one leg and off the other. Because he was still watching Ron, Harry noticed a slight pink blush cover his friend's cheeks at his appearance.

Slightly confused Harry was about to ask why Ron was blushing, but he looked down instead and noticed that his navy blue pyjama's where riding a little low at the front and exposed his black snail trail and the long V that lead down to his crotch. Smirking to himself Harry slowly stood up and made no move to pull up his pyjama pants or pull down his grey V neck tee-shirt which had also ridden up.

Nodding once to Ron who was still staring Harry turned and walked down to the end of his bed, opening his large red trunk and proceeding to rummage around inside.

"Hey, Ron? Have you seen my blue boxers?" it was true, Harry had been losing a lot of things lately and had no idea where they had been going too, and it was weird little things like his boxers, or sock, or his singlet's, Harry blamed some of the house elves.

Noticing that he still had, had no reply from Ron, Harry looked up only to find that Ron had disappeared from the dormitory, slightly confused Harry continued to stare around the room half by expecting to see him somewhere, but no; Ron had disappeared, No one else was in the dormitory so he couldn't ask where Ron had gone, sighing Harry turned back to his trunk and proceeded to try and dress.

* * *

"Hey, where did you disappear to this morning?" Harry asked, He was seated in the great hall at the Gryffindor table; he had arrived to find it packed and very loud and Ron already here, Hermione was already here too, but she was busy reading while eating.

"Me?" Ron asked, he was in the process of shoving a full sausage into his mouth while trying to talk, frowning at his behaviour Harry rolled his eyes and bit his piece of toast; Ron's blue eyes were staring at his intently and Harry felt a little uncomfortable as he chewed.

"Yeah, you" Harry clarified after chewing and swallowing, across the table where Hermione was sitting Harry swore he heard her chuckle at something, about to ask what she was laughing at Harry was interrupted by Ron.

"I was hungry" Ron replied "And you weren't moving any faster" he added, looking back at his redheaded friend Harry noticed that Ron was blushing again, Looking over at Hermione; Harry saw that she was peering over the top of her book and intently watching Ron, this alone was confusing enough, Hermione suddenly seemed to notice that he was watching and quickly hid her face again.

Ignoring their female friend Harry proceeded to finish eating his breakfast, but he was all too aware that Ron kept sneaking glances at him whenever he though Harry wasn't watching.

* * *

It was fourth period, just before lunch, Harry and Ron where currently in professor trawnleys class, today they were all looking into crystal balls to try and see their futures; Ron had been staring into the ball for the last twenty minutes with a dazed expression, Harry was rather bored and had been watching the professor walk around the room when he suddenly heard Ron gasp.

That was strange enough just by itself, twisting his head around Harry's eyes fell back onto Ron and he immediately could see that a red blush was covering his friends cheeks; Confused Harry continued to watch as his friend squirmed in his seat and how his lips fell open to part slightly.

Ron's eyes where well glazed over and looked misty; he continued to twitch around in his seat, Harry was about to reach forward and shake his friend when suddenly Ron _moaned._

It wasn't a fearful moan, more like a pleasurable one; Retracting his arm Harry watched as Ron suddenly shook his head and seemed to snap out of it, Ron blinked a couple of times and the mist from his eyes seemed to disappear as he watched.

"R-Ron?" Harry whispered, Ron snapped his head to look at Harry and as he did the redhead pulled his arms off the table and pretty much dropped them on his lap; Cocking an eyebrow Harry was about to ask what was wrong when Ron suddenly jumped up, packed his bag, and practically ran out of the class room, Saying nothing about why he was leaving to the teacher or Harry.

Of course, Harry jumped right up after him, Packing his books back into his satchel and running out of class, everyone was staring at his and Ron's a brought leaving but he didn't care, Harry was more worried about Ron; he had been acting weird all day.

As soon as he was outside Harry pulled out the marauders map from his bag and whispered _"I sommenly swear I'm up to no good" _searching the map Harry immediately found Ron's name on the fourth floor, running towards where the room of retirement would be.

Smirking to himself Harry whispered _"Mischief managed" _before shoving the map back into satchel and running down the corridor to the fourth floor.

* * *

Panting Harry found himself outside the room of requirement, closing his eyes the Blackett thought intently about what he wanted as he paced in front of the door; opening his eyes Harry briefly looked over the intricate design of the huge black door before pushing open the door and stepping inside.

Once inside Harry was amazed at how much useless, but sometimes useful, stuff was in here; pausing the Blackett found a path that was clear of stuff and started to follow it.

As he wandered it further it got darker, pulling out his wand Harry whispered _"Lumious" _and was praised with light; it was then when a 'Bang!' hit Harry's ears, coming from the west, frowning a little the Blackett raised his wand so he could see further and cautiously began to cut through the large piles of stuff.

"Ron?" he whispered, still moving, hearing nothing Harry paused and said a little louder, "Ron!" this time he received a small response, another object fell just ahead of him, and some heavy breathing.

Expecially confused now Harry continued moving, the sound came from just around the next large pile; hurrying his pace Harry made sure he whispered _"Knox" _before pressing his thin frame against a conveniently placed cabinet and crouching, now the panting was so loud the person or thing it was emitting from might as well be right beside him.

With a deep breath in for courage Harry peered around the corner, his eyes only taking a couple of seconds to adjust; before he turned bright red and his eyes widened.

He had found Ron.

He just wouldn't have guessed he would find Ron doing, well, _that._

The redhead was leaning against a semi solid wall, his white shirt hiked up to show pink nipples and a white chest, blushing Harry watched as Ron pinched at his left nipple; the Blackett followed his friends ginger snail trail, falling on the hand that was wrapped around the Redheads erect member as he pumped himself.

"Ah, Merlin" Ron sighed, his hand moving fast and rough, "Ooooh, shit" he moaned, the hand that was pinching at his nipples came down to fondle at his testicles and the Redhead lolled his head back.

'_I shouldn't be watching this'_ Harry thought to himself, his mind screamed at his legs to move but his body just sat there and took the punches; the Blackett's emerald green eyes following everything Ron did, he didn't have to wait long.

"ah, aH, AH, AH! HARRY!" Ron yelled at the top of his voice, Harry watched in amazement as the Redhead's seed spurted all over his stomach.

Eyes wide Harry finally managed to move backwards, taking one step, and then another, and then another; but then out of nowhere his foot slipped on a trophy and let out a loud clang, but before Ron could react and turn to see who it was Harry was up and out of there.

* * *

After that incident Harry absolutely refused to look his best friend in the eye, stuttered when spoken too, and often flushed a bright red when Ron was around him; of course Hermione immediately picked up on his strange behavior, often giving him suspicious glances, but thankfully she said nothing.

But after three whole weeks of this Hermione eventually did intervene.

Unknown to this Harry found a note hidden under his pillow, frowning a little the Blackett hesitantly unfolded it; it read.

_Dear Harry,_

_Meet me in the unused Charms room on the fifth floor, tomorrow after dinner. _Hermione_._

Still frowning Harry shrugged of the weird feeling in his gut and folded the note, Hermione probably just wanted to teach him a new spell or get him to practice one he already knew, placing it in the upper drawer of his bedside cabinet before curling underneath his warm covers and falling into a restful sleep.

Little did he know Ron had also received a note a little earlier in the day, instructing the Redhead to meet at Hermione at the exact same place, at the exact same time.

* * *

_The next day at 7pm-_

* * *

Frowning Harry surveyed the room in front of him before dropping his gaze to his watch, Hermione had quite clearly said to meet her at 7pm but yet at 7:10pm she wasn't here, and it wasn't like their bushy haired friend to be late for anything.

Suddenly the door opened and closed behind him, turning quickly Harry barely had time to study the form of his friend Ron before his whole face turned red and the door clanged shut behind the Redhead; leaving them both in completely darkness and silence.

"Shit!" Ron yelled, making Harry jump; pounding was heard and Harry guessed that his friend was trying to break open the door; a light giggle was heard and then someone called

'_I'm not letting you two out before you fix whatever is wrong! You haven't talked in three weeks! And I don't care how long it takes because I have the Invisibility cloak!'_

Ah, that was the voice of their only female friend; Hermione.

"Nothing's wrong!" Ron yelled back, pounding on the door again; meanwhile Harry was feeling around the walls for some candles, if he was right then there should be some on the teacher's desk, his hand closed around something firm and cool which the Blackett immediately identified as a candle.

"_Yes there is! Don't lie to me Ronald! Now fix it or I'm never going to let you two out!" _Hermione yelled back, before light footsteps were heard and Harry guessed that she had settled in just a little further down the hallway.

More silence as Harry lit the candles with a simple spell, although he had no idea why he wasn't using his wand to light the room anyway; the Blackett then slowly felt his way back across the room till he found a desk, briefly standing on his tip toes so he could sit on the cold wood.

"H-Harry?" Ron finally whispered, gulping Harry pulled at his collar; realizing just how hot it was getting in here when a bead of perspiration ran down his neck.

"Here, Ron" Harry whispered back, keeping his gaze on his feet; The candle emitted a soft glow that made everything look comfortable and warm, but unfortunately it didn't light up the way enough for Ron to be able to make his way to the Blackett without stumbling against a desk.

When Ron finally got to where he was sitting he slowly climbed onto the same desk as Harry, their shoulder's brushing together and making the Blackett turn red.

"Hey" Ron whispered, purposely bumping Harry, "So, wanna tell me why you've been ignoring me?" looking briefly into his friends eyes the Blackett saw the worried glance Ron was giving him, making him feel a whole lot worse then he already had; and after that night he couldn't get the image of the Redhead Cumming while shouting his name, it made him uncomfortable and weird, and led to some very sticky sheets in the morning.

"I haven't been ignoring you" Harry lied, hoping Ron wouldn't catch his bluff, "I've just been busy"

"So busy that you haven't even had enough time for a chat?" Ron immediately asked, eyes flashing dangerously; Harry snapped his head back down again and stared at his trembling hands that were resting on his knees, his face red once again.

"S-sorry" Harry whispered, wincing at his stutter; when had he become such a baby! Was it before or after he had caught Ron? Thinking about the Blackett found that he had always felt slightly nervous around Ron, _'Oh Merlin' _Harry thought '_I-I don't like him, do I?'_

"So, again I'll ask" Ron started, clearing his throat before twisting his body so he was facing Harry, "Why have you been ignoring me" The blackett gulped again because he could feel the Ginger haired teen staring at him, probably with those big blue eyes that made Harry's insides melt.

"I, uh, well, uhm" Harry started, and stopped, and started again; but he couldn't find the right thing to say, how on earth could he tell his friend that he caught him Jacking off!? You couldn't, at all, "It's nothing really, it's stupid" he finally muttered, but Ron wouldn't leave it.

"If it's so stupid then why can't you tell me?" Ron answered smartly; Harry could see the smirk on his face and inwardly cursed at his friend.

"Because" Harry said flatly, "I just can't"

A sigh was heard and suddenly Ron was talking in a angry tone, "Yes, you can, now for Merlin's sake just tell me! Harry" he growled.

"Fine!" Harry snapped, clenching his fists, "I mean, fine" he said a little lower, "You know the day you practically sprinted out of Divination?"

Now it was Ron who was quiet, peaking sideways underneath his fringe Harry snuck a glance at his friend; noticing how pink the Redhead was now, was he just hot? Or was it something else?

"Yeah" Ron squeaked, turning even redder as he cleared his throat and banged his chest, "I mean, yeah?"

"Well, I sorta, kinda, followed you" Harry fidgeted, his eyes firmly back to his knees; beside him Ron was just as silent, but after a good five minutes, the Redhead whispered.

"You heard, didn't you?"

Thousands of ways to reply filled his head, he could deny and say he lost Ron, or say that he did indeed follow him into the Room of Requirement but couldn't find him in there; but all he managed to do was nod his head and mutter, "Yeah"

Ron sighed, "Blimey mate, I thought it was something serious" he started, "Not that this isn't serious" he muttered, obviously thinking that Harry couldn't hear him.

"y-yeah" Harry fake chuckled; his heart panging when he realized Ron didn't realize how much of an impact this could have on the both of them.

"So, I guess you know what this means, then" Ron said nervously, shifting in his seat, Harry peered through his fringe just long enough to see the Redhead stretch.

"N-no, I don't" Harry replied confusedly, wishing he would stop stuttering and being a wimp.

"Trust you, Harry Potter the 'Chosen one' doesn't notice when someone has crush on him even if it's dancing butt naked in front of him" Ron laughed, Harry's heart skipped; silently the Blackett finally stopped being such a wimp and looked his best friend in the eye, his heart hammering in his chest.

"You like me?" Harry whispered, eyebrows furrowing, "Like, like like?" he added, wincing at the schoolgirl term.

As an answer Ron simply leaned forward, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips against Harry's.

It was warm, and sweet, Ron tasting like caramels as they kissed; but before Harry could kiss back it was over, and Ron was smiling at him.

"Does that answer your question?" Ron asked cockily, wagging his eyebrows; meanwhile Harry was flushing bright pink, but kept his gaze steady.

"Yeah" he replied, smiling back; and without warning he leant forward and kissed Ron back, sneakily opening his mouth to lick across his best friends lips before leaning back.

"And, does that answer yours?" Harry copied, flashing his own cocky grin; finally letting out a heartfelt laugh that Ron soon joined in on, and even when Hermione poked her head in with her own knowing smile, they didn't stop.

* * *

First Harry Potter fanfic I've ever put up, hope you guys liked it! Please, **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, **It is greatly appreciated!


End file.
